


Our special year

by ProSkater17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Season 3. Dean’s year is running out. Sam is mad at Dean and Dean wants to make things right. This will be new thing for both of The boys
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Our special year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am sorry for any mistakes, it is very late and i am super thired. This is just a short sotory. (Kind of and experiment.) It might not be for everyone, but I tired my best.

Sam was angry. He sat on the bed with his arms crossed and stared at the wall. Dean was feeling unwell. He didn't want them to argue. He wouldn't have much time before going to Hell. Dean had just come out of the shower. His clothes touched his damp skin. He stood in front of his bed watching Sam. Dean sat on his bed "Sam ... Do you want to watch a movie? I can get us beers from the fridge." Sam didn't answer anything. "Sammy. Don't be angry. Let's do something nice together," Dean said. Sam didn't answer anything. Dean sighed, "Sam ... What do you want me to do? Say anything! I don't want you to be mad at me." Then Dean got idea. He didn’t like his idea, but he knew it would suit Sam.

Dean sighed and scratched his head "Sam ... This is a suggestion ... But ... Or so ... What if we ..? What if you ... What if you were top today?" Sam turned. Now Dean got his attention. Dean was always top when it came to sex. This was something completely new. Dean wasn't sure if he liked that Sam was finally paying attention to him. “You mean I could really be The top?” Sam asked. Dean hated this situation. He sighed and nodded "yes." Sam already looked better.

This was completely new to Dean he has never been bottom. He got out of bed and walked in front of Sam. He wanted to do this before he went to hell. Dean touched Sam's soft hair. He sat on Sam's lap and looked his little brother in the eye. Sam was internally excited. He had never seen Dean like that. Sam lowered his head beside Dean. Dean turned red. Sam kissed Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms around Sam's neck. Sam was happy. "This means a lot to me ..." Sam whispered. "I know." Dean whispered back. Sam slid his hand under Dean's shirt and caressed his back. Dean tried to restrain his voices by all possible means. Sam touched Dean's lower back and Dean surrendered. He let out a beautiful moan. Sam was surprised. He liked the voice. He pulled his hand over Dean's pants. Dean hugged Sam's neck. “Usually you do this to me.” Sam sayed with a laugh. "Not funny ..." Dean said blushing. 

Seam turned gently and let Dean slide on the bed. He watched how helpless Dean looked. Sam licked his lips. Dean lifted his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Sam did the same. Sam gently touched Dean's chest. Dean got cold shiwers. He felt Sam hint at his muscles and approached his pants. Sam opened the zipper on Dean's pants and pulled his pants off. Dean wore dark blue boxers. Deana started to get excited, but he was too blushed to do anything. Sam touched his boxers and pulled them off. Dean's boner hit him in the stomach. Sam liked what he saw. Sam opened his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers. He got on top of Dean. Sam kissed Dean's neck and cheek. He moved lower. Dean was red and sweaty. Sam licked his fingers and touched Dean's entrance. Dean shuddered. "Dean. We don't have to do this," Sam said. Dean shook his head "continue ... I'm fine." Sam gently pushed one finger inside Dean. A strange voice came from Dean. Sam looked at Dean. Dean nodded "continue."

Dean didn't know what to think. He covered his mouth with his hand. Sam moved his finger inside Dean. Dean felt an empty feeling as Sam took his fingers off. However, he was greatly surprised to feel two fingers inside him. Sam gigeld as he watched the meandering Dean. With his other hand, Sam took Dean's hand and pressed it to the bed "it doesn't matter that you make sounds. I think they're cute. You never make sounds." Dean felt like he could die of embarrassment.

“I guess i’m ready,” Dean said. Sam pulled his fingers out and looked at his brother "if you say so.” Dean raised his head to see what Sam was doing. Sam leaned over the box on the table and pulled out a lupe. Dean was about to faint. He pressed his head back to the bed and took a pillow for himself. He hid his face to The pillow. Sam laughed again. "Are you trying to hid your self?", he asked. You’re a masculine man. ”Dean felt a little better. He liked it when Sam praised him.

Sam spilled cold gel on his penis. Dean looked at him and realized how big his brother was. That will never fit ... Dean felt nothing for a while. Sam had stopped. Dean raised himself to see better "what's the matter?" Sam looked at Dean with a puppy eyes "are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? Maybe it's better that you do me ..." "No, no, no! I want this. I'm not here for long, so I want to try everything new . ", Dean said sharply. “Are you absolutely sure now?” Sam asked. Dean nodded "yes." He leaned back on the bed. Sam gently lifted Dean's legs. His member touched Dean's hole "if I hurt you, say so. I'll stop right away." 

Dean closed his eyes. Sam pushed himself inside. Dean made a big moan. It was more like a shout. Sam waited for a moment "are you okay?" Dean nodded and oped his wet eyes "yes ... You're just so big." Sam smiled, "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Sam pulled himself out and pushed him back in. Dean whimpered. Sam took on a steady quiet rhythm. He had never heard such voices from Dean. Dan pressed his hands to Sam's stomach. “Can I speed up a little?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and hid his face with his hand. He was red sweaty and sexy. Sam sped up. Dean's voice rose higher. Sam touched Dean's member. It was hard. Sam finally started to get to the point. He grabbed his brother and lifted him in his arms, as if Dean had been light as a feather. Dean pressed his sweaty skin onto Sam. He squeezed Sam's shoulders. Sam lifted his brother up and down. The sound coming from them was enchanting.

Sam was at the breaking point. He pressed Dean back against the bed. He picked up Dean’s menber and began to rub it. Dean grabbed Sam by the neck and dragged him to the kiss. Dean came to his stomach between them and Sam came inside Dean. They gasped for a moment. Dean let go and Sam pulled himself out of Dean. He sank to lie next to Dean. "Sorry I came inside," Sam said. Dean gasped "it’s ok. I just can't walk tomorrow." Sam smiled. Dean turned toward Sam. Sam grabbed his hand "thank you ..." Dean smiled "I love you." "And I love you ..." Sam replied in a whisper.

Sam almost came in tears, for their year together would soon be over.


End file.
